Communication network services have become a common medium for individuals and other entities to transmit and receive information. For example, users may check their email, purchase goods from online vendors, and view events utilizing network services. Unfortunately, conventional methods for providing such communication network services have exhibited various limitations.
For example, a customer may not be able to have their communication network services guaranteed for a particular date and time, and may therefore experience interruptions in the availability of their communication network services. These interruptions may interfere with events desired to be viewed by the customer (e.g., sporting events, movies, etc.). There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.